Definitely Not Puppy Love
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: Ok this is a sequel to More Than Puppy Love. More about Jack and Nessa and how Jack Sparrow became Captain Jack Sparrow and more about his first love and why he now calls girls ‘Love’!Rated T for safety and suggestional content.


_**Author's Note: Ok this is a sequel to More Than Puppy Love. More about Jack and Nessa and how Jack Sparrow became Captain Jack Sparrow and more about his first love and why he now calls girls 'Love'!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own, Vanessa, Jim, and Doug. **_

**Definitely Not Puppy Love**

_Previously in More than Puppy Love_

_Captain, you're the best captain I've ever met. And Jack, I love you!" The ship sailed off as I walked down the streets I turned back to hear jack scream to me._

"_Nessa! I love you too!" This was the first time I had ever heard him say those words to me. And I knew as I jumped back into the water after my home that it wouldn't be the last. _

_When the crew helped pulled me aboard my dress weighed me down and I fell but Jack grabbed me, "I love you more." I said through tears of happiness as he kissed me. _

**2 Years Later**

Jack smiled at me as he taught me how to steer the ship, Death Rider. Bill was standing on my other side and the old Captain of the ship, Teague Sparrow, was holding onto 2 trunks as a couple of other crew members held other trunks as we arrived at Shipwreck Cove. He had to give the ship to a new captain, for as a pirate lord he was next in line to be the keeper of the pirate code. Jack held my hip tighter and I broke away form him, "What was that for!" I asked aggravated, "Nothing, love. Just nervous, savvy?" I smiled; he used that word all the time even if it didn't make sense. He said it rolled off of his tongue. He just recently started using it when his dad said it at dinner the other night.

"Nessa! Come on we're almost there and you are leading us into a rock!" Doug said smirking when Jack shoved him out of the way.

"I got it, savvy?" Jack asked.

"No, Teague's orders." Doug shoved him out of the way and I held Jack back from punching him.

"He is still Captain until he gives his position to somebody new!" Bill pointed out.

I grabbed my two friends and walked over to the captain.

"Hey, Captain Teague?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I just wanted to say thanks for allowing me onto your ship all these years." Jack tapped my bottom and I hugged Teague.

"Your welcome?" He said awkwardly, he and Jack never really hugged, and because Jack's mother died in labor he never really gave hugs.

"Land Ho!" A crew member yelled.

We all smiled as the Captain came by and said good bye to all of us. He hugged Jack then me and got off of the docks with the few members of the crew who elected to stay behind.

"Good bye son, crew, Vanessa. Take good care of me boy Vanessa." The crew laughed and I smiled and nodded.

"I don't need taking care of, savvy?" Jack defended.

"Oh yes you do." I said joking as I poked his nose. The old captain went to walk off when Doug called his name.

"Captain! Who's the new captain?" Doug said as Teague turned around.

"Me boy, Jack. Take good care of her, he gets to decide who's first-mate and so on." The old captain said as he walked off.

**2 Years Later**

Jack smiled happily at me. I looked at him nervously.

"Do you think it's a trick?" I heard one of the crew member's, Barbossa whisper on the other side of the wall. Jack laughed hollowly.

"No Barbossa you dumb bastard get away from my room!" Jack said taking me into his arms.

The next morning I woke up next to Jack and Bill on the deck of the _Black Pearl _the ship that used to be the Death Rider until Jack became captain and changed the name. I stood up and laughed. As Jack crunched his face at the uncomfortable wooden deck.

"Somebody remind me to higher s crew member to be guard on deck form now on." Jack said.

"Not a problem." Bill the first-mate offered.

"It wasn't that bad." I teased.

"Yeah, because you laid your head on my chest the entire night." Jack smirked when I held my head

"That's what that squishy thing was." Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me.

"Alright. I'll go get breakfast." Bill responded.

"No you won't." I stated.

"Why's that?"

"I haven't made it."

"Oh."

That afternoon Jack and I sat on his bed talking.

"You need a few belts." I randomly stated.

"What?" He asked confused. I pulled out a box.

"Happy Birthday Jack!" He looked at me blankly then laughed and kissed me softly.

"Thank you, love." He took out the many belts.

"That's the fur from the bear you caught on that island, remember?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, and is this that scarf fro that dessert?" He remembered.

"Yeah. And this is that deer bone!" I smiled when he tied it into his hair.

Jack and I walked onto the deck with his new addition into his outfit. Bill handed him a hat.

"Happy Birthday, mate." They tapped each other on the back.

"Hey, Vanessa! Did you give the captain his special present?" Doug said swinging his hips around. Jack took out his pistol and cocked it.

"Yes, I did. See his belt, you stupid prat?" I demanded as I pulled Jack's arm down.

**4 Months Later**

"Your what!" Jack demanded.

"Pregnant." I answered.

"When? Who?" I giggled as Jack sat dumbfounded at the end of his bed.

"Probably your birthday night. With Bill." I pretended to be serious.

"What!" He stood outraged.

"You...are taking this too seriously. It will change nothing between us. Just a way to prove our love." I said massaging his shoulders trying to relax him.

"Bill's really the dad?" He said gently.

"No. Doug is."

"Your joking."

"Of course." I said allowing him to lean back and kiss me.

Jack was gentle with me and sweet and I really noticed how excited he was getting at the thought of being a father.

**5 Months Later**

"She what?" Jack asked the doctor.

"I what?" Hoping I had heard wrong.

"I'm very sorry to tell you, you are such a young couple but Vanessa miscarried." The doctor informed sadly. Jack handed him a few coins and walked me back to the ship in silence.

"Jack? Baby are you ok?" I asked as he sat at his desk when I lay under the covers of his bed.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked me gently as he come to lie beside me.

"I'm fine, disappointed, but ok."

"Want to try again?"

"I can't handle the disappointment right now, Jack."

"It won't be a disappointment…I promise." He moved to kiss my neck but I rolled over and tried to sleep but I could hear him mutter.

"What a tease."

**3 Years Later**

"You sure you want to do this, love?" Jack asked me as we arrived at a dock in Port Royal.

"I have to, Jack. This isn't a matter of wanting to or not. I need to find my real father. The note said my family would be here." I answered sadly as I kissed Jack again trying to remember every part of him in my mind.

"You are going to go and leave your family that you've known all your life for a family that abandoned you?"

"Jack, I'm sure they had a good reason." I said unsure of myself as I kissed him again and let his hands rub my sides up and down, up and down, over and over. I wriggled away form him.

"I want you to know Captain Jack Sparrow that I love you with all of my heart and I always will."

"I love you more, love." I laughed at the memory of me jumping in the water after his father's ship.

"Promise me this won't be our last meeting." I begged him as he kissed me again.

"I don't want to lie to you if this is." I felt tears building up as I stepped off of the boat.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We love ye too, Vanessa." Bill said. I nodded and laughed lightly through my tears.

"I love you all."

"I love you Nessa."

"Bye Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Bye Nessa Love."

**The End!**


End file.
